Scorching Kisses
by KeptSecrets
Summary: Natsu gets bullied at the Guild by Gray, so he leaves to go to Lucy's apartment. He was having a bad day, but could she make it better? Nalu One-Shot. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.


**(A/N Aaaaand another Nalu One-Shot! Sorry, i just cant get enough of this couple! This is an older fic that i sort of kind of fixed up. Enjoy!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"Natsuuu~" I whined to my best friend, who was seemingly making himself comfortable in my bed! This always happens! Every time i come back from a job, he is in my apartment, making messes everywhere! I am particularly tired and beaten up from this one though, because i had to defeat and capture a small gang that had been terrorizing a neighboring town ON MY OWN.  
Once i got home, i immediately went to go take a bath. It felt so good, lathering my body with my thick vanilla and strawberry body wash. Rinsing off with the hot water over my chilled skin was almost the best part. The best part was the feeling off all my muscles and wounds relaxing.

I shaved my legs, and got out the bah to get dressed in some soft sweat pants and a tight white tank top for bed. I made myself a sweet and rich hot chocolate from scratch, and set it aside to cool. Once it cooled, i made my way to my bedroom, and my sweet bliss was short lived.  
Now im standing beside my bed, scowling at the dragon slayer before me.

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" I screamed at him, and he woke up very startled, falling onto the floor with a surprised look plastered onto his face.

"Whoa why are you so loud?" He asked innocently

"I JUST GOT BACK FROM A REALLY HARD MISSION AND I WANT TO GO TO BED BUT I CANT BECAUSE YOU ARE HERE! GO HOME!" I keep yelling at him, because i really just want him to go away.

"I cant, Luce. Its too lonely and sad at home, id rather spend time with you than go back to that stupid house" He looked down sadly, and i was beginning to feel guilty for yelling at him.  
"What happened? You are always so happy all the time, why are you feeling sad?" I looked at him, he was sitting with this legs crossed his back slouched over and he was pouting looking to the side instead of looking at me.

"Well it was a normal day, and i was fighting with that ice-bastard, when it started getting serious. He started telling me i was a dumb ass, immature, that i needed to grow up. He said i put everyone in danger because i don't think before i run into a fight, and that's when i started getting angry. I hate knowing that i put my friends in danger, i couldn't live with myself if one of them got hurt or worse because of me."

"Then i just said 'you're right' and walked out of the guild. Happy didn't follow me, so i had no one to talk to, and i had no idea where to go. I came here on instinct, and im sorry. I'm going to leave now, i have a feeling you don't want me here"

Once he explained it all to me, i immediately felt bad for asking him to leave. How could gray say that?! The thought of him saying all those things to Natsu infuriates me. And to think the guild just stood by silently!

"No, don't leave." I said to his back, that was already at the window ready to jump out.

He looked genuinely surprised that i asked him to stay, so i should probably say something quick,

"Do you want some hot chocolate?"

* * *

I ended up giving him my own hot chocolate, but whatever. We are sitting on my bed now, next to the window, staring out in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks Lucy" Natsu suddenly said, with a small voice and a small smile.

"Its no problem Natsu, don't mention it. I still and believe gray said all those things to you. Was he under a spell or something? Its just so uncharacteristic of him to hurt someones feelings, let alone his best friend..."

I was deep in thought about it, but Natsu cut off my thought train with his own,

"No, i think those were his true feelings. Now that i look back on it, i realize how many times i have put everyone in danger. Especially you, hell, im supposed to protect you! I'm your partner!"

He was clenching his fists now, his knuckles turning white, i was really scared they were going to turn into flames so i put my hand on his to hopefully stop it from happening. What i didn't expect was the reaction of this gesture, and the realizations that would become of it. His hand felt warm, and comforting. His fist loosened, and started to slowly open up. Once it was open, i slipped my hand into his, intertwining them.

We looked up, and stared deeply into each others eyes. I noticed something that shocked me. His eyes were glassy, as if he were on the verge of tearing up. I hadn't realized how deeply this predicament had effected him. He looked so vulnerable, so gentle. Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer, was on the verge of tears. That alone was something that would shock anyone, but at the same time i felt happy he was comfortable enough with me to show me this side of him.

A wave of desire came over me, and i had the urge to comfort him.

"Lucy.." His voice sounded breathy, and the wave rushed over me again.

"Its okay, Natsu. I will always be here for you. You may be reckless at times, but we don't care because we know you are doing whatever for our sake. We respect your urge to fight and your will to keep going for your friends... your family. You may not be smartest person in the world, but i know you are smart in ways that not everyone knows about, probably even smarter than me. You are immature, i can tell, but you are funny that way! You are already grown up. You are understanding, fearless, kind, and most of all, determined. Those traits are just examples, because there are so many more. You should know im proud of you Natsu. You should be too."

Natsu just stared at me for the longest time, until he started smiling.

"Lucy, why do you have to make me feel like this..." He said, looking down, blocking my sight from his eyes.

"H-hey Natsu.. did i say something wron-"

I was cut off by his lips connecting with mine. I was shocked by the warmth that emitted from it, but began to kiss back almost immediately. Our lips meshed together tightly, and his hands moved to my waist. I moved forward, into a sitting position in his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist.

My hands were reaching behind his back, under is shirt, roaming and caressing the soft warm skin of his backside. His hands ran up my side, grazing the side of my breast. I gasped and he took advantage of the situation and slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, all the while our hands were exploring each other. I fell onto my back, with Natsu hovering over me.

He leaned down, and started kissing down my neck, along my collarbone. He started making his way back up, to behind my ear, and under my jaw. I was panting now, as he layered on his scorching kisses along my neck and back up to my lips. My hand went up into his hair, and massaged his scalp. He started moaning from the action, which i was surprised to hear it coming from a goofy dragon slayer. The noise opened my eyes and i tore my lips from his, immediately missing the warmth.

"N-Natsu.. what.. what are we doing..?" I was panting slightly, and he was too.

"I don't know.. but what i do know," he started leaning down again, "is that i like it.."

He kissed me again, but this time it was different. It was filled with longing, filled with love..

I reluctantly pulled away from his kiss,

"But what does that mean?" I was confused now, i just had a compromising make out session with my best friend, how the hell am i supposed to feel?!

"It means, I love you, Luce. I think i just realized it now, but i think i always have been. You are so beautiful, or more like gorgeous, or UGHHH HOW DO I SAY THIS. I love everything about you, from your vanilla strawberry sent, to your weird habits. Your such a weirdo, but it makes me fall in love with you even more."

I could feel myself tearing up a bit from his confession. No matter how bad he was with words, he still made me feel special in ways no one else could.

"I love you too Natsu" I said with tears in my eyes and a wide smile stretching across my face.

"Its getting late, lets go to bed, okay?"

"Who said i was going to let you stay here?"

"You did, when you said you loved me!"

I cant believe i fell in love with this moron.

* * *

 _ **Le Fin! Hope you liked it! Review!**_


End file.
